Guns Of Treachery
by nexusgeneration1999
Summary: this is my novel, ignore the category. ease enjoy :)


Chapter 1- Days to remember

FSA MILITARY BASE, SOUTHERN RUSSIA: "hey newbie, you awake" sergeant wood waved at miller as he slowly awoke from his slumber. Miller rushed to his feet saying "sir yes sir." Wood laughed and gave a mild response "at ease private, we got a long day ahead of us." "I wouldn't know any other day" "that explains why you were asleep" miller looks uneasily at wood as he confidently hands a sheet of paper towards miller saying "read this then go to the command centre in the east wing." Miller slowly nodded and looked at the sheet, "operation 2262" whispered miller, miller collapsed on a nearby chair, the check crackling against the ground as it forced backwards, and in that one second he thought back to his days as a prisoner in Sierra Leone, the day he was saved and betrayed. Miller shook his head of the thoughts and approached the doorway before walking towards the command centre. Meanwhile sergeant wood opened the door of delta one alpha, the best tactical squad in the military. "Yo waz up sergeant wood, I here we gotta new mission to apprehend karn the leader of the F.A.L.C.O.N resistance," wood gave immediate response you heard right frost, get your team and meet me in the command Centre, general carter will explain everything." "what you mean explain everything we already know everything" questions flame intently, "except where you're going evac location and the rest of the mission, so on your way" "You heard the man delta lets suit up." "Sir Yes sir" shouts flame and gecko in a different tone, meanwhile back at the command centre general carter was briefing miller on the operation "wasn't my rescue mission called operation 2262 carter pauses but before he could answer frost kicks the door open whilst saying "hell yeh I am so ready to kidnap that messed up geezer." "Amen to that bad boy" responds gecko. "ok Delta he's what you need to know, your going to jinari jungle in sierra Leone where falcon commander karn is rumoured to be, you will find out if this rumour is true and if it is true your ordered to APPREHEND him, ok delta you know what do, there's a chopper waiting for you at the hangar, good luck team," frost nodded and walked to the dented door, miller darkly stared at carter, "miller come on" asks gecko, miller breaks his trance and soon was a long and silent trip to the hangar filled with flame scratching at his fire streaked mask with the point of his knife, frost was the first to get on the chopper gecko and flame came second and third. "C'mon miller we haven't got all day" exclaimed frost, "uh yes sir." Replies miller sprinting towards the already crowded chopper gecko shuffles seats as miller climbs on board. "So what's the mission serg" asks flame, frost gives a small cough before answering "we're going where no man has ever gone before" "you mean your house" replies gecko, the team laughs. "think back flame before you start to go dim" the team give a louder laugh this one lasting mildly longer, "ooh yeah I remember now "Delta here we are Sierra Leone" says the pilot, "roger that, bring us down" miller gets off as the chopper hits the ground; the dust spits of the muddy surface as the terrain is sent in a path of dirt and mud. Miller jumps off the chopper and onto the dirt, the mud covered his boots, gecko laughed and said "splat!" gecko steps off the chopper, flame then jumps off the other side chopper and walks toward gecko saying "come on lets go" "wait, frost incoming missile get off the chopper" and in that split second a flash of light hits the chopper, the glass shatters and breaks on contact with the ground ,the pilots blood mascaraed the wreckage of the chopper, "FROST!" shouted flame in astonishment, but in that split second of horror, a shadow emerged from the wreckage, his metal boots cracking against the rusted metal with every step. "Wow if it isn't iron man" says gecko. "I hate to disappoint gecko" exclaims frost. "c'mon miller" "yeah hurry up slow poke BOOSH!" says flame and gecko, frost stops as the ground shakes, but suddenly frost jumps off road and into the forest terrain saying "jeep get to cover", flame and gecko leaped into the opposite terrain just as the jeep approached there position miller jumped over to frosts position. A strange silence filled the air as the quaking stop "flame, gecko check it out" miller demanded. Flame and gecko walked at the terrain near jeep "what the….. Frost soon follows only to see the wreckage of jeep; red marks stained the surface of the bloodied wall of the jeep. "wait, where's the driver" miller stop as heard a growling sound coming from the forest, flame walks over to forest, and in the blink of an eye a soldier jumps out forest, more soldiers soon follow, "wow what's going on" says gecko. "change of plans…..you're going to die" demands flame, and in one swift movement flame draws a knife and points it at frost, a soldiers walks behind frost and whacks frost over the head, the rest of the soldiers do the same to miller and gecko. Their bodies cracked on contact with the flood. "Flame you return to H.Q." asks a soldier intently. "What about them?" asks flame as he tosses his knife in the air. "They will be taken to a F.A.L.C.O.N prisoner camp, besides they won't long with granite in charge." Flame said nothing, no emotion he just walked away to his car. Three of the nine soldiers approached the 3 unconscious bodies. They picked up the bodies simultaneously. And they chucked the bodies in the trunk of their jeep. then they walked over to the driver's seat. one man lifted himself into the whilst the others just stepped on board. They drove for hours before stopping near the worst prison in the world, blood reign city jail. Blood reign city was deceased a long time ago, after some army invaded it. The climbed out of their seats and picked up the bodies more, and then came torture….

**Chapter 2-prison break**

Blood reign city prison:

The walls of the prison were made of stone, and bone cold steel, skeletons crowded the dark cells, miller was the first to awake, his back was leaned against a wall concrete, frost soon awoke, gecko then woke up saying "mommy I don't want to go to school today." A man in the corner laughed, his twisted laugh was dark and crooked, gecko hesitated before throwing one of the tattered bones in the corner, the bone flew threw air until it smashed against the surface of the concrete wall. A grizzled old man walked down the destroyed steps of prison, his metal boots creaked on contact with the dissolved steps. Two black suited soldiers followed the man. One soldier wore a grey mask with a skull carved onto it. The other soldier wore a sort of bandana with an army pattern parched into the fabric, "granite, should've know you would be in charge of these ants" says gecko quietly. The man laughed before answering "always the funny one ay amigo, chalk get these animals out of their cages" a fourth man entered the room and approach cell door, he had a key in his right hand, the man had noticeable scar going through his lip. He hesitated as the key entered the lock, the gate opened, and chalk entered he pushed frost out the cell, he did the same with miller and gecko, chalk leaned over to pick up a shard of glass, chalk charged at granite but suddenly a bullet fired, gecko looked around the cell for the source of the gunshot. Only to see granite holding a gun, pointed at chalk's heart, blood poured out the wound, the blood splashed on the concrete floor. Chalk's lifeless collapsed to the ground, the cracking sound echoed through the room; chalk's blood flooded the grey. Chalk spat on granite with his last ounce of strength. The blood stained granites clothes, granite took three steps back then he aimed the pistol at chalk's head and without hesitation nor fear he pulled the trigger, and chalk was dead in the blink of an eye. Granite the aimed the frost saying "move it" frost moved to the steps, gecko followed, miller hesitated before following. But little did they know that help was coming. Meanwhile the FSA were planning an assault on the scum that in blood reign city jail. The command centre was full of computers, monitors and people above all else "general carter sir, request permission to engage prison walls" says a soldier eagerly "permission granted, corporal Johnson." Frost stopped as he heard a noise in the distance, "hey, do you hear that" whispers gecko "it kind of sounds like….MORTAR FIRE!" miller and gecko dived forward as the mortar bombarded through the balcony like a chainsaw through butter, gecko turned around saying "where's granite?" miller climbed to his feet intently as he saw frosts body pinned to what used to be a wall, miller approaches frost, and grabs the pole that was impaled into frost's stomach, frost's face was bruised with grit, dirt and above all blood, his helmet was cracked and deformed. The blood stained his clothes but it didn't stain his honour. Miller pulled the pole back and threw it on the ground, the pole gave a loud ring as it bounced off the ground, frost fell to his knees as his strength slowly faded. Gecko rushed to frosts side. But before he got to frost he was tackled to the ground, gecko rolled backwards away from the attacker, "gra…granite" whispered frost, gecko laughs before saying "you should never encage an animal without a lead. Gecko quickly assumes a fighting whilst granite picks up a pole from the ancient ruin of a floor, but suddenly granite charges at gecko, his fist clenched, but then gecko takes the gun out of his sheath and points it at granites head, but just as granite moves closer gecko pulls the trigger, the bullet flies through the air and then through granites head, the blood sprayed on the wall around granites head, then granite fell back dead….lifeless. the door blew open as the FSA poured into the room. But it was too late frost was dead; past dead even….gecko pulled frost's dog tags from around frost's neck. And he said quietly flame will pay for this… miller takes one last look at frost then he walks away, gecko stands up and looks at the FSA, "what's the FSA doing here?" says miller confidently, a masked soldier approaches miller saying " who's says we're the FSA old friend." "Flame" whispers gecko, flame draws his gun and aims it at gecko and without hesitation he pulls the trigger, the bullet went through gecko stomach instantly, without thinking miller ran away in search for assistance. Gecko fell to his knees blood pouring out of his stomach, flame laughed then walked away, gecko then heard him say "gather the `blood eye` leaders" geckos vision blurred and darkened he was drifting into the unconscious, then he fell back, and awaited the dark abyss…..

**Chapter help**

F.A.L.C.O.N H.Q

Gecko awoke, only to find himself in a medical ward; he glanced at his wound before getting up. He was wearing a F.A.L.C.O.N officer uniform, his bandage was stained red, he slowly trudged through the desert terrain, "what happened" "we found half-dead near some kind of prison. Your friend miller saved your life, you're lucky he found while he did," gecko slowly nodded and approached a blurred figure in the distance, he whispered "karn" the figure turned around saying "ah gecko back to the land of living I see." karn wore a black jacket that had numerous ammo belts attached to it, he also wore camouflaged helmet that was damaged in some aspects, follow me, "there's an old friend who wants to see you" "more the merrier" replies gecko, karn turned around and started walking his boot kicked the sand and dirt off the ground, gecko soon followed, "every day more die the FSA are cold hearted killers but your friend millers the exception" miller glanced at the wounded, trying not to stare, karns pace slowed down as he neared a two story house, soldiers crowded outside to greet the confused gecko, karn approached the narrow door way saying "if you want answers, behind who rescued and brought here then meet me at the top floor, but if you think otherwise then your free to walk out." Gecko thought about the decision. He thought he could either side with the enemy, or betray the FSA. He looked at the building, and he made his choice. As he entered the building he was greeted by name, he walked over to them saying "what's cooking boys" "ah you know blood eye are securing more F.A.L.C.O.N hotspots" "just another day at the office then" "yep, nothing more nothing less" gecko nods before approaching the stairs behind him. He looked at the arched doorway at the top of the stairs. Before walking up the small stairway, and without thinking he stepped inside, karn looked at gecko as he entered, his small cough echoed across the room, kempster get Florey and Connors, karn approached gecko in an awkwardly fashion, "ah gecko you came, there's old friend who wants to see you" gecko turns around to see a man behind him "miller" exclaims gecko. Miller shakes geckos hand firmly, they both gave a small smile at each other before turning around to face karn, I have a mission for you, a assassination mission to be precise, we need you to find a man called Cameron Chiconowski codename diamond, then find a guy call jai codename pharaoh, then a veteran soldier codename killer" "we need a squad" "way ahead of you miller, gecko meet Florey, Connors and kempster" "pleased to meet ya sir" says kempster loudly, "ok squad let's move out" "sir question, how do we travel?" enquires Connors, "well I'm a pilot and there's a chopper outside" responds kempster, kempster is the first to walk down the steps while the rest of the squad follow, kempster slides the door along as the others entered the chopper, gecko shuts the door behind him whilst kempster jumped inside, the chopper the lifted slightly, the propellers created a small tornado of wind and sand, and in no time at all, they took off,

Chapter 4 breaking the diamond

"so where's diamond?" asks Florey impatiently "I think this nursery rhyme will answer your question, twinkle twinkle little star how I wonder what you are up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky." "Are you saying he's at that old fort near Kilimanjaro?" "yes" the journey was long but in time they finally reached fort mandarin .the chopper slowly landed near the fort, gecko ,miller ,Florey and Connors jumped off the chopper, there feet splashed the snow away as they landed, miller reached into his supply bag and pulled out a pair of binoculars and said "R.P.U (reapers protection agency) are there," "then that's where we're going" gecko, Florey and Connors move up as miller puts the binoculars back into his supply bag, miller soon followed. The walls of the fort were black and filled with shame, miller pulled out a grapple hook from is supply bag and aimed it at the top the fort, gecko was the first climb up, while miller steadied the grapple hook before letting Florey and Connors climb up, miller unsheathed his knife stabbed into one end of the grapple sparks flickered off the blade as it went through the metal rope, miller gripped the rope and with ease he pulled himself up, gecko waited as miller climbed over the fort. "you took your time" "better safe than sorry gecko" "roger that "gecko turned around to face the rest of his squad, "miller you will perform recon at the top of that watchtower, Florey you will provide sniper support from hear whilst me and Connors will find diamond, any questions?" where do we regroup?" at the front gate," meanwhile at diamonds office, diamond gives a small smile as he spots miller heading towards the watchtower, "SERPENT! Deal with the intruder," a black robed figure who had cobra face parched onto the back, "yes diamond" meanwhile "miller what are we looking at?" "Not much I mean most of the R.P.U are guarding the front gate but one you watch out for is… (Cut transmission) a deadly silence filled the air as they lost contact with miller, "miller! Come in miller! Ah" in that that split second of horror the alarm went off sounding the R.P.U below, "ah hell, Florey what did you do?" "I was drawing there attention of you and miller" "just one thing there was no attention until you told everyone we're here!" "roger that, Florey out" gecko glanced at the watchtower before opening the door to the supply room, the quietly closed after them, suddenly a patrol of armed guards wonders in their guns loaded, gecko takes cover behind a pile of stacked crates, whilst Connors played dead, "look what we have here boys "Nathan Connors dead" the soldier approached Connors body whilst gecko unsheathed his knife and gripped it tightly, "hmm he's playing dead" enquires the soldier, "Anubis I say we shoot him as target practise" by now Connors was worried, after all he did train under Anubis, with thinking Connors aim his handgun at Anubis head, "typical what ya going to do shoot me" Connors smiled before saying "not yet" Connors then moved his aim to the other three soldiers then without a hint of hesitation he pulled the trigger killing them one by one, by now he was steamed up, gecko then whispers "enough of this" gecko ready's his knife before charging at Anubis, gecko goes on the attack unaware that Anubis was dodging every one of his attacks, raged he goes for more attempt of landing they both assume a fighting stance Anubis watches geckos eyes looking for the right moment to attack, Anubis grips his sheathed knife and pulls it out saying "two can play at that game gecko" gecko steps forward to attack, Anubis does the same, sparks flicker as the knives clash, suddenly gecko crouches down to slice Anubis leg blood spits on Connors body as the knife cuts through the skin, and in one split second gecko jumps up and starts slicing random parts of Anubis before delivering the final blow to his neck Anubis takes one last breath collapsing to the ground, "come on Connors diamonds near" gecko walked on ahead while Connor pushed himself to his feet gecko knew that miller was endanger but he could not risk being detected especially now, gecko stopped as he neared a door with a sign above it reading 'diamonds office' gecko unsheathed his handgun stood ready by the side of the doorway, a gunshot fired inside the room, unable to wait for Connors any longer gecko burst inside aiming his gun at diamond as soon as he saw him, diamond walked towards a window whilst gecko studied the 2 bodies next to his feet but there was a third person kneeling down with a bag on their head, "diamond this ends now!" diamond glances at his gun before throwing it aside "flame was right about you, he was right about all of us" "where is he diamond?" "in the shadows, in the abyss" suddenly diamond leaps through the window his face smashing through the glass his body smashed onto a jeep his blood was spread everywhere, Connors stood by the doorway saying come on gecko we're done here, meanwhile miller walked down the steps leading to the front gate clenching a pair of dog tags that read serpent, Florey soon joined him. Connors the walk down gecko slowly followed behind miller glanced at the two saying "is he dead?" "Yes" the look at each other before entering the jeep.

Chapter 4 pharaohs tomb

"Well that was a waste of time" "at least saved a hostage" "where did the hostage go?" "Florida that's what she said" the jeep stops as Connors pulls out a map from millers supply bag "so where to gecko?" asks Connors impatiently, "jinari jungle" gecko stops as miller interrupts "well ain't that great were going to the same we were betrayed" "and what's your problem?" replies gecko suddenly the engine starts and the jeep drives off with Connors saying "next stop jinari jungle." The journey was long and silent. "here we are boys jinari jungle home of pharaoh leader of a group of mercenaries known as squadron 7" exclaims Florey, "quiet Florey, we don't want to draw their attention!" whispers gecko Connors leaned backwards to sit on one of the shredded tree logs, gecko and miller did the same whilst florey made a fire with a pile of broken twigs and sticks. And in no time at all the twigs ignited, the squad watched as the orange flames danced around "miller do you know anything about a rescue mission known as operation 2262?" asks Connors. Miller takes a deep breath before replying "well it was here in this very jungle (miller enters a flashback) 'Frost the prisoner is in there' Anubis points at a large 2 story building 'good where about?' 'Erm erm lets ask someone' reply's Anubis intently, Anubis gives a small smile before sliding down the hill 'what the hell is he doing now!' 'asking for directions I reckon' reply's zero, the squad stops talking as Anubis approaches a guard 'sir I was wondering if you could tell me where corporal miller is?' the guard aims his gun at Anubis yelling 'intruder!' suddenly Anubis grabs the tip of the gun and head butts the guard to the ground before choking him to death, 'come on guys the coast is clear' 'roger that' dirt flicks on the guards dead body as the squad slides down from the hill, zero laughs as reaches the bloodied ground 'so where is miller?' 'in a cell on the second floor' 'frost approaches Anubis saying "that was risky soldier too risky" Anubis laughs as jones mouths frost's words, frost glances at jones before continuing "anyway after this mission your out of this squad and you're out of this army do I make myself clear!" enraged Anubis hits frost to the ground and then gives a dark whisper "so be it, I hope the darkness kills you" Anubis then walks away, "come on squad" (exits flashback) "I watched from my cell Anubis leaving, and I watched as frost fought through the prison only to find me corporal miller) by 3:00 o'clock the squad were asleep, getting there strength up to push squadron 7 defences and to find pharaoh and then just maybe there find flame and finish this once and for all. The squad awoke, they all knew what to do so they grabbed their guns, there knives and their courage, gecko lead the others slowly followed gecko was never known complain about an order before the F.S.A he was a construction worker just building houses and buildings nothing more nothing less, you could tell by the look in his eyes he was afraid, afraid of meeting flame again, as was miller, flame the god of war…..against a squad of soldiers. 'shh get down!' whispers gecko as patrol of armed soldiers trudged across the muddy path, 'are they squadron 7?' 'yes, and they're going to lead us to pharaoh" "sounds like a plan boss" the squad get up of the muddy floor as the patrol passed them by, "come on boys lets follow them" the patrol stopped twice waiting for more soldiers to tag along, they stopped for a third time outside a watch tower that over looked the jungle, a giant red gate hung grass, the squad stared at the gate whilst one of the soldiers waved at the watchtower, the earth shook as the gate opened Florey aimed his sniper carefully at the patrol and without hesitation he pulled the trigger, and the last thing that patrol saw was a quick flash of light and then they were dead, 'ok squad let's move out" the squad approached the gate their feet quietly stepped over the patrols lifeless they stepped through the gate they knew they had reached fort jinari, the home of squadron 7, the crouched in trees to come up with a plan "ok team, miller you're going to work your way through those buildings there then cut off one offices entrances, Florey" "I know I know sniper support from the watchtower" "yes, Connors take the buildings on the right, while I move forward, any questions?'' "Yeah what times dinner?" "when the missions over miller" the squad split up miller stood near the first building on the left whilst Connors took the first on the right, gecko gave the signal, miller and Connors pushed through the building wildly killing the soldiers inside whilst gecko walked forward his gun and knife at the ready, by now Florey was at the top of the watchtower, "well well well I knew you persistent but this is just silly gecko" "you know me?" "flame told me what I needed to know" "did he know" "you sound so surprised I mean after all he leads us" "WHERE IS HE PHARAOH!" pharaoh gives a small fearsome laugh before saying "he waits In the darkness at….blast it!" pharaoh stops as florey fires his sniper "Florey no!" but gecko was too late the bullet had already hit pharaohs shoulder, pharaoh yells in pain and anger as blood pours out his wound, "I'll never tell you where are boss is!" "Karn come in karn" "what is it gecko?" "We have pharaoh" "good we'll said a squad over there now" "roger that" miller walked towards gecko saying "what now boss?" "We go back to base" chapter 5 Killing the killer Karn looked as a small jeep with 4 men inside pulled up beside him "gecko I have two more people for you to kill" "first I want answers like how come pharaoh referred to flame as the boss?" "because there are 5 leaders and they all obey the 6th leader flame" "name them and I'll kill them" "the ones left are killer, sphinx and Rodrigo Sanchez" "we'll go after killer first, where is he?" "He's at an outpost in the Sahara desert" Connors interrupts "yahoo road trip!" gecko glanced at Connors before jumping back into the jeep. It took no time at all for the squad to get to the outpost but when they arrived they discovered that no one was there. "Where is everyone I mean you'd think for a base there would be more people" says Florey in a confused manner, gecko says "hang on a minute" before opening the a door "thank the lord" "what?" "A tunnel" "you mean base is under ground?" "yes and that means killer is also underground miller" gecko jumps into he tunnel whilst florey set up a communication post, "come on miller" "you go ahead me and Connors will stay here" gecko gives a small laugh before answering "roger that" gecko turned around and started his journey through the tunnel, his boots soaked heavily as he trudged through the sewage, gecko stopped as he heard footsteps in distance, he readied his knife and took cover near one of the barred sewer gates, a patrol of 5 soldiers appeared they wore red camouflage, which acted as a mirage in the desert, the patrol stopped as rat scurried across the sewage, "rats and worms its all the life you ever get in here" "not to mention the fly's and mice there the worst." "quit complaining arc" gecko thought to himself for a second 'if I attack now I might alert killers men and fail the mission, but if wait I could wait till one walks ahead then silence him hmm' "ay arc go back to killer, while me and dash go ahead" arc pauses before answering "as you wish, but don't worry I'll tell killer you died fighting" arc glances at gecko before strolling away, 'did he see me, nah he couldn't have' "dash do you see that?" by now gecko was compromised and he had to act or die. his choice was clear. He jumped out of hiding throwing his at dashes neck, before punching the soldier in the face, the soldier tripped before tumbling to the ground a shard of rock stuck in his throat , "killer knows you're coming gecko" "good cause I hate a sneaking around" then the soldier fell back as the blood poured out his mouth, gecko walked on his boots splashing the sewage with every step, suddenly a balcony came into his sight, he ran near to see what it overlooked "what the…a war room" gecko looked as an elderly man in a western hat, "arc report" "there is an intruder amongst us" "who?" arc grins "he's one of your own amigo, flame said that all loose ends must killed" "what!" "I have no time for this goodbye killer" arc gave a dark grin before turning his back to killer "you leave and ill order my men to fire!" exclaimed the confused killer, gecko swung his back pack to the floor, the rough fabric scraped the ground making small rips as it landed, a sniper rested inside the trigger resting slowly on a piece of torn fabric, "the 50 calibre a round from this could rip through 10 blocks of wood" gecko whispered to himself.

I watched as arc walked forward his eyes set on the large stone structured door which stood out like a dinosaur in a vet, I aimed the rifle at killer arm trying to avoid the metal plate which was neatly tied below his shoulder, killer was an expert in close quarter combat, he had 3 knives attached to his ankle, and another knife under the metal plate, suddenly a shot was fired killer turned as a figure stepped out from the shadows… it was flame I watched as arc fell to ground his hand slumping on one of the many consoles which seemed to crowd the circular war room, I kept my aim on killer knowing that flame could sense me as he once said "the prey never see the hunter but the prey shall always sense them"

Flame walks towards killer his boots denting the metal terrain every step, gecko breathes in his index finger shaking on the trigger, the rifle shakes and recoils as a bullet sores through the air and in just a matter of second the bullet lands, a mixture of blood and marrow sprinkles and sprays over the dusted floor killer staggers back his feet slowly slipping on the streaks of crimsons blood, killer held onto his wound, the blood was seeping through the gaps in his fingers. Flame scratches his mask before unsheathing one of his prized handguns which he carried everywhere due to the fact they had saved him many times and provided a boost to his hand to hand combat skills "comrade I was wondering when the gecko would crawl out of his hole" "flame today you die" "not now or ever, I await you in the darkness gecko be ready" flame crouches before pushing himself up to jump ply summersault to the balcony above geckos level, 'now or never' gecko thought another bullet fired this time hitting killers stomach, killer shot up against the wall blooded seeping through the gaps in his hands, he looked around to see all his soldiers gone " it seems flame really wants to face you in combat lizard but don't worry that day will be your reckoning" groans killer in a cold voice trying to swallow the blood clots forming on his skin, he falls his smashing through the bloodied puddle and into the metal surface

Chapter 6-Ambush "so what happened down there gecko?" asks the impatient miller, his head slowly turning from the driver's seat to glance at the silent gecko, gecko looked up his hands clutching frosts dog tags, "flame was there" the squad looked down in awe as the past flooded through their minds flame was responsible for killing Connors and Foleys squad and regiment, and frosts "what happened" " he escaped saying he would be in the darkness" "just as the others said" the jeep came to halt as they had arrived Mexico city "so what did karn say while I was in the war room?" " glad you asked we are to find Rodrigo sanchez then we have to Egypt and kill sphinx flames right hand man" "where's kempster?" "he said he fly us to Egypt once sanchez is dead" gecko and miller passed looks to eachother knowing that there was more to it than that, "so where do we begin?" "there's a military camp 25 mile north" let's go then mean while at bloodeye base, 4 figures stand in around shadowed table " flame are you certain gecko can kill sphinx" questioned the figure on the right "yes cyber7" the four nodded their uniforms faint in the rooms shadow, gecko jumped toward Cliffside to find out the number of soldiers in the camp and fed the info through to miller and Connors while they went in close to camp, floey proned on another clif to ride assuming a sniper position to provide covering fire if anything went wrong connor halted near one of the parking gates, miller opened the gate slowly his hands buring under the hot weather the gates hinges creaked as gate opened, florey focused the scope on one the buildings 'seems to quiet, an ambush?' "gecko its clear down here move to rally point v, gecko jumped up slowly then slid down the cliff the rocksy sand burning his back every second, he landed face first, the rest of the team laughed to themselves as gecko was known for his safety, gecko crawled to the gate being careful not go into any land mines, Connors looked around the courtyard of the camp while gecko and miller searched the back of the buildings "seems deserted sir" the signal buzzed and sharpened as Connors spoke " gecko…..miller I need you here now" gecko miller ran to the yard to find Connors wounded, "what happened?" questions gecko impatiently, "turn around," gecko turns around to find 7 soldiers gathered on the roof top another 2 appeared moments after holding the unconscious foley, "sanchez I take it" "yes flame and garrison sends his regards" 'garrison…..' before gecko could react, 2 bullets shot forward each hitting Connors and miller in the chest,"youll friends will live for now those bullets were partially tranquiliser rounds" "why didn't you use them on me?" "ha flame wants you dead or alive lizard" gecko stands in shock as sanchez draws a oddly made custom revolver "a gift for bloodeye officers, remember even flame is given orders" sparks flickered over the edges of the barrels has a single bullet fired, the back of the shells came of as it hit the ground exploding momentarily, gecko flies backwards hitting one watch towers struts cause it collapse on the semi-conscious gecko, "come on troops get miller and Connors into the interrogation wing and double security just incase the lizard crawls out of ground!" exclaims sanchez signalling four of his guards "yes sir"

Chapter 7 Diamonds Shadow

"time to kill" whispers gecko trying to push the rock from his chest "no weapons ay" exclaims gecko lifting half of his rifle from under a heap of metal, he throws the rifle aside and runs toward the facility which would later become one the squads grave, meanwhile deeper in the facility, miller dangles under a chain that almost touches the ground [miller enters flashback] Zero and miller are on a chopper a gagged soldier next to them " so what is this darkness Anubis spoke of Zero?" "its bloodeyes catch phrase or motto I forget but the mottos bloodeye shadows of the darkness" "meaning?" "behind every evil there's a greater darkness" "who's the leader of bloodeye?" "a soldier known as Cyber7" "weird name don't think ay man" miller faces the gagged prisoner "who is he?" "Cyber7" "how did we catch him" "we didn't" miller hesitates as cyber7 leaps from his seat kicking miller in the process, zero grabs miller by the arm before kicking him off the side of the chopper, miller dog tags fly away as miller falls closer and closer to the ground [exits flashback] gecko comes to a halt as he spot 3 of sanchez guard dead on the ground there deaths the result of numerous blade strikes and slashes to the chest and stomach, gecko takes 3 steps forward before turning around the corner of the corridor "why are you here" exclaims gecko in a darker tone "didn't anyone ever tell you diamonds are next to indestructible?" "yes but I hit them after, why are you here Diamond?" "for the moment my interests clash with yours, I need to find sanchez and sphinx" "why" "lets just say F.A.L.C.O.N. and bloodeye aren't the only forces at work" "well sphinx is in Egypt he has a base set up near the 3 pyramids" "ah and your comrade flame as at the bloodeye fighter base" "wheres that?" "you know it as a F.S.A military base, anyway sends flame my regards now ive got to kill sanchez" "be my guest, ive got to rescue miller, Connors and gecko anyway" "ah yes miller save him if you can" diamond gives a dark smile before vaulting forwards, "damnit ive got to find miller!" gecko vaults after diamond there speeds matched gecko comes to a halt as Diamonds leaps up through the vents, "ive got to find miller" gecko says to himself, gecko runs ahead knowing that sanchez would have put the team in a torture room to investigate there knowledge of operation 2262, "but what would they know?" gecko "after all the only people that knew anything about the operation was frost and…miller" gecko runs faster knowing that both sanchez and Diamond wanted miller dead or alive he would still be put to use, towards flames army or the R.P.U, finally gecko stopped he had finally reached the torture room, the name didn't disappoint for the screams that echoed throughout the whole camp started here in this one room, the shadows were closing in on gecko and flame was the answer to solving all of sierras troubles, flame knew his time was short


End file.
